Light in the Darkness
by DC World
Summary: Twilight from Jasper POV..."It was driving me insane. The sweet sent of her blood, the burning sensation in my throat, the sound of her heart beating in her chest. She was calling to me, and my body was begging for me to answer that call
1. Chapter 1

**I know this has probably been done like a million times, but I thought what the heck, why not…I might as well take a stab at it. This will make more sense if you have read Midnight Sun, but if you haven't it won't really matter that much…..I love Jasper and I find him quite fascinating, and I hope that this brings out more of his character…. Please review….I have like no life ( as I am constantly reminded of this by the people that I live with….but I know deep down inside that they love me) and reviews would seriously make my day ****J**

**I do not own Twilight…although secretly I own Jasper…. He lives in my closet…wait that is kind of creepy…**

**Chapter 1**

It was driving me insane. The sweet sent of her blood, the burning sensation in my throat, the sound of her heart beating in her chest. She was calling to me, and my body was begging for me to answer that call. I could see myself standing behind her, slowly leaning down as I stink my teeth into her delicate throat. The thought of feeling her warm blood trickle from her body and into my mouth was intoxicating…then someone kicked my chair and I suddenly came back to reality. I knew it had been Edward, and I looked up at him for a moment and then stared down at my hands, which I was now wringing together. I felt ashamed. I knew that I should have better control, like the rest of my "family", but it was quite hard for me. Especially since I have not hunted in over two weeks.

" Sorry,' I mumble. But being sorry doesn't seem good enough. They had all graciously allowed me to stay with them and here I was threatening exposure .

" You weren't going to do anything," Alice whispered softly to me. " I could see that."

I sighed. She felt sorry for me, I could sense it. She felt sorry enough to lie, and just let her.

" It helps a little if you think of them as human." Her voice had a musical quality to it. Something that, on usual terms when I was not miserable, made me smile. " Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?"

I growled. " I know who she is." I turned away from them and stared out the window. I wasn't mad at Alice, although at the moment I wasn't in the mood for her encouragement. I was mad at myself. I knew that I would have to hunt tonight. I could not allow the monster inside of me a chance to take over again.

Alice sighed and silently got up, taking her tray of food with her. She knew that I loved her dearly, but she also knew that this was something I wanted to deal with on my own. Although we are not as…open…about our relationship as Emmett and Rosalie, we have this connection. It is like we know each others moods as well as our own. Although our "gifts" might have something to do with that.

The sound of Rosalie's voice asking if we were ready to go shocked me. Was I really that out of it that I hadn't noticed the time go by. That I hadn't even noticed that Edward had been also off in his own world, probably listening to some stupid high school girl swoon one of the handsome Cullen boys.

" So, is this new one afraid of us yet?" Emmett asked.

_New one? _I thought. Then I looked at the direction in which Edward had been starting. Ah, yes, Chief Swan's daughter. I had almost forgotten about her. Why would Emmett, or Edward for that matter, be interested in her?

Edward just shrugged, but I could tell that something was bothering him. I let it slide. Whatever it was, he would tells if it was important.

I got up and followed Rose and Emmett to English. _Oh goodie, time for English _I thought sarcastically. It wasn't that I didn't like English. In fact I love literature, partially a novel called "North and South" by a man called John Jakes, a story about two families living during the civil war. I liked to look at all the aspects about this crucial part in American history, even if they were fictional . And although it sometimes pained me, I often find my self wondering how my life would have turned out if I had not met Maria, Nettie and Lucy. But we don't read books about the civil war in English. And when we talk about it in History, most of the time the teacher is not that accurate. I laughed to my self as I remember the time that Mr. Nikkel had told us that at age 24, Francis J Herron was the youngest man ever to become a major during the civil war. I had instinctively told him he was wrong. He did not apprentice that.

English was actually interesting, which was unexpected. We were studying "Lord of the Flies", a novel I found quite amusing. The class was debating about morality, about what drove these boys - and men in general- to do horrible things to each other.

"I could teach them a lesson or two about morality," I muttered under breath so that only Emmett, who was sitting behind me, could hear. He laughed.

" You find the fact that the mob killed Simon funny, Mr. Cullen?" Mrs. Bowers asked. Clearly she was not amused as we were. Rosalie turned back and looked at us too. She was not amused either.

Emmett cleared his throat " Uh…no m'am."

She gave him one more stern glance and then continued talking.

I chuckled. It was good to have a laugh, practically since I had been moody all day.

**--**

We were all already sitting in the Volvo when Edward arrived. He looked like he was having trouble breathing, which of course doesn't make much sense since we technically don't need to breathe.

" Edward?" Alice asked. She felt nervous, and that was making me nervous.

He just shook his head. Something really must be wrong if he didn't want to tell Alice.

" What the hell happened to you?" Emmett demanded. He was a little bit uptight because I was not in the mood to have a rematch in wrestling.

Instead of answering, Edward threw his car in reverse and speed out the parking lot.

I , along with Emmett and Rosalie, looked at Alice. But she just shrugged.

" You're leaving?" she whispered. It was more of a realization then a question. She just wanted to make sure that this was something Edward really wanted to do.

We all turned our attention on him now.

" Am I?" he hissed through his teeth. There was a pause as they shared a "secret message".

"Oh," she replied.

_Oh, _I thought impatiently. That was all she could give us?

" Oh," she said again.

" Stop!" Edward groaned all of the sudden. Obviously whatever Alice had seen troubled him deeply.

" Sorry," she whispered.

" I'll miss you," she said after a moment of silence. " No matter how short a time you're gone."

Emmett and Rosalie exchanged nervous glances.

We now were almost at the turn off to our long driveway.

" Drop us here," Alice instructed. " You should tell Carlisle yourself."

He nodded and the car stopped. I got out in silence. I knew that Alice would tell me what was happening. Even if I had to bribe it out of her, by the end of the day I would know what was up with Edward.

She touched his shoulder and whispered. " You will do the right thing. She's Charlie Swan's only family. It would kill him too."

" Yes." he replied. I could sense his anxiety. There was something about that girl, but what, I did not know. If it were simply the fact that he wanted to drink her blood, he would have told all of us, instead of having a one-on-one with Alice. No, there was something definitely up. And as we turned towards the forest and started to walk home, the sound of Edward's Volvo accelerating down the road in the distant , I knew that whatever his problem was, it would soon be all of our problem. And that thought bothered me more then anything.

**Francis J Herron was actually the youngest captain, but whatever, it's not like anyone is going to actually know that ( I looked up the name on the internet ) and if you did know that, don't take it out on people who are not up to date with their American History, I am Canadian give me a break…lol. North and South is actually an amazing series. It was made into a made-for-tv-movie and Patrick Swayze plays the main character. It is like one of my favourite series….oh now I am rambling…..**

**I hoped you liked this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible, but now that I am in university I actually have to study now and then. Not that I did not study in high school…but it was just easier to wing a test then , as compared to now. **

**As I mentioned on top… I am an eighteen year old with no life….review and it will make me HAPPY…**


	2. Chapter 2

**YEAH….someone has made this story a favourite….but still no reviews…. ******

**I have no idea why the 1****st**** half the 1****st**** chapter is underlined…and it is kind of pissing me off….whatever…this story is as much in cannon as I can make it….if something does not make fit , let me know. **

**Chapter 2**

The days that Edward was gone were- for lack of a better word- depressing. Although none of us- well none of us expect perhaps Alice- would openly admit it, Edward was our comfort. Our rock. Even though I literally had the ability to calm them down, it was Edward they usually sought out when they needed encouragement or reassurance. And I don't usually mind that . I would much rather have Rose tell her problems to him , then to me.

But now, although to the outside world they looked normal ( appearing normal was something that we all, for obvious reasons, were very good at), I could sense the anxiety in the air. They were anxious about what he was doing, about how he was coping and most importantly when -or even if- he was coming back.

I walked up the stairs and knocked gently on Alice's bedroom door. Although I knew that she would not have minded if I had just walked in, I did not want to disturb her. For all I knew she could be reminiscing in her private thoughts, or worse, rearranging her closet.

" Come in ,"

I opened the door and walked in. She was hunched over an antique drawing desk that I had bought her for our last anniversary, delicately touching up on the face of a beautiful, yet someone how sad, young women. I loved to watch her draw. It never ceased to amaze me how much dedication she put into a single piece of work, how much emotion seemed to spill onto the paper through a simple graphite pencil.

I sat down on her bed, a prop that in this house only had one singular purpose - which was not to sleep on.

She kept on drawing for moment, pausing every now and then to look over what she was doing. Although she was trying not to show it, she was stressed.

I sighed. " Alice, come here love."

She slowly put down her pencil, got up, walked over to me and sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck, she legs dangling just above the floor. She looked into my eyes and then gave me a weak smile.

" He will come back Alice." I assured her, although if he really was one hundred percent sure about coming back Alice would have told me, and I would not be trying to convince her . That was one problem about being in love with someone who could see into the future, they did not need you to reassure them that everything would be alright, something that most husbands want to occasionally do to their wives.

She lightly kissed me lips and let out a feeble laugh "I hope so Jazz, I hope so."

--

It was the Monday after Edward came back, the first time he was going to attempt to be in the same vicinity as Bella since coming home. It had snowed this morning and me and Emmett had taken it upon ourselves to bombard Edward with slush balls, you know, as a why to cheer him up. But Emmett had gotten bored with his lack of response and decided to throw them at me instead. I must admit it was quite nice to have a little bit of fun, especially since everyone had been moody lately.

But the euphoric attitude from this morning was now gone, the dismal atmosphere threatening to take over once again.

Alice had an unfocused look on her face as she whispered to Edward. " It's going to be okay."

I put my hand under her elbow and gently guided her forward as we followed Emmett and Rosalie through the crowd of students that were in the cafeteria.

" Of course it is," he grumbled. I could feel that he was getting irritated.

" She's not here yet, but the way she is going to come in…she won't be down wind if we sit in our regular spot."

"Of course we will sit in our regular spot. Stop it, Alice. You're getting on my nerves. I'll be absolutely fine."

She blinked as I helped her into her seat at our table, finally focusing on Edward's face.

" Hmm," she replied, sounding rather surprised. " I think you're right."

" Oh course I am," he muttered. He hated being the center of all the attention. He turned and looked at me, sympathy radiating from him.

_Annoying, isn't it?_, I thought.

He scowled at me.

His nerves were wound up tight, his senses alert. He was aware of everything. Every sound, smell, sight and thought. Partially every thought.

" Anything new?" I asked after a few moments.

" Nothing. She… must not have said anything."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

" Maybe you're not as scary as you think you are," Emmett said, laughing. " I bet I could have frightened her better then that." The man could be quite cocky at times.

Edward rolled his eyes at him.

" Wonder why?…" Emmett began again.

" We've been over that. I don't know." Edward was heading into dangerous water. One little slip would be all it would take for him to go over the edge and do something he would later regret. I could sense it, and I did not like it.

" She's coming in," Alice muttered. " Try to look human."

Edward's body tightened up.

" Human you say," Emmett smirked. He held out his right hand and revealed a slush ball he had saved and made into a block of ice. He turned to look at me, but I knew he wouldn't dare without risking the chance that I would get him back later. No, I had a suspicion that his target was Alice. But, of course, she knew that too. When he threw the ice, she flicked it away causally, causing it to fly across the room and shatter with a crack against the brick wall, causing the brick to crack as well.

" Very human, Emmett," Rose said sarcastically. " Why don't you punch through the wall while you're at it?"

" It would look more impressive if you did it, baby" he replied with a smirk.

I cringed inside. Sometimes their endless flirting made me sick. I looked at Edward, he was grinning. But I could tell that his thinking about something else. Most likely the new girl, who was now standing in line to buy her lunch.

Alice elbowed Edward and he put on a fake grin.

" Ease up Edward," Emmett said. " Honestly. So you kill one human. That's hardly the end of the world."

" You would know," he muttered.

I let out a small growl. He had no idea how hard it was for me and Edward. It always seemed to me that Emmett took the fact that he was immortal for granted. That if Carlisle had not created him, and he had not known Rose, he would have not been a "vegetarian." Humans were nothing more then insignificant beings to him, beings that he just happened to share the world with. If he would have been like Edward- hearing their thoughts- or like me - feeling their emotions- I can guarantee he would not have said that.

Emmett laughed at Edward remark. " You've got to learn to get over things. Like I do. Eternity is a long time to wallow in grief."

I suddenly felt Alice move slightly beside me. I looked down at her hand and moved out of the way just in time as a handful of ice wisped by me and hit Emmett in the face.

He grinned and lean over the table. " You asked for it," he said as she shook his ice covered head over the table.

" Ew!" Rose replied as she got wet. Sometimes she was such a wimp. But then again sometimes she was more manly the some men I know. Especially when it comes to cars.

Alice started to laugh, and I joined her. Her laugh was so beautiful, it was contagious.

But Edward kept looking over a the new girl, this Bella Swan. It was almost as if he was trying to figure out what she was thinking, but for some reason couldn't. But that didn't make sense to me. Edward could hear everyone's thoughts, including mine. Luckily he didn't seem to notice that I was worrying about him.

When lunch was over we all stayed in our seats. We were curious about how he was going to deal with her. He was very uneasy about the situation.

" I …think it's okay." Alice said with hesitation. She had seen that he would make it. But she also new that the future was not set in stone.

" But why push it?" I asked. Although I knew that this was hard for him, I also felt a tiny bit smug about the idea. Usual everyone was worried about me acting out. Now there were more concerned about him. " Go home. Take a rest."

" What's the big deal?" Emmett argued. Here we go again, total disregard for human life. "Either he will kill her, or he won't. Either way he should just get on with it."

" I don't want to move yet," Rose whined.

I sighed. She was always thinking about herself that one.

" We are finally almost done high school, Emmett."

" No Rose," Alice replied. " It will be okay. I am 93 sure that nothing will happen."

Edward looked at Alice with curiosity and then ordered us to go to class. I could sense Alice's worry, Emmett's approval and Rosalie's irritation, as he got up and left for Biology.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to Love and Rock Music for suggesting that I take the underlining away….well I finally figured out how to do that….I am sorry if that annoyed some people ( it annoyed me too) and I hope now you can actually read my story. **

**I am sorry that I have not updated this as quickly as I would have liked….but a little thing called life ( maybe you have heard about it) got in the way… I know that I said that this would be as much in cannon as possible, but for the first 2 chapters I was copying exactly what the characters said to each other ….but now I have decided that I am not going to worry so much as being exact….that way I can be a little but more creative… I mean this is a fan fiction not an actual copy of the book …..anyways I am rambling again, I do have the tendency to do that sometimes….again reviews would totally make my day ( even if they are not good ones…although I would prefer the nice over the bad) **

Chapter 3

I thought that Edward would get over his obsession with Bella. Or at least I thought that he was going to try and stay away from her, so that nothing bad could happen. But I was wrong. It seemed to me that part of him wanted to be by her, that part of him wanted to be tempted- like he was testing his ability to control himself. And I did not like it. I know, form experience, that the more you pushed these things upon yourself , the harder it was to control the urges.

I had just gotten out of Edward's car and was going to head towards the school to start yet another monotonous day, when I noticed that Edward was once again staring at her. I was about to tell him to snap out of it, to get over her and come inside, but before I could say anything Alice screamed and then I heard tires screech.

Edward ran - to fast for a human, which was what he was supposed to be acting like - and put himself in between this girl and an out of control van.

" God damn it ," I cursed. How the hell was he going to get out of this? Even if nobody saw him run across the parking lot, how was he going to convince everyone that he someone managed to remain unharmed, while the van he stopped looked like it smashed into a wall. Logic said that he and Bella should not be alive right now.

Students and teachers were now crowding around to get a better look at the accident. God, why were humans so attracted to accidents. I mean, one of our kind being attracted to accidents, I can see. But humans? They didn't have an unbearable burning in the back of their throat when they smelt sweet delicious blood. A drive that was stronger then anything else they had ever experienced. The desire to stick their…

Someone put a hand on my shoulder, and I looked around, confused. I was sure that I had been standing by the Volvo, so why was I now just mere feet away from the scene of the accident?

" Come, Jazz," Alice said softly, " Let's get out of here."

I now saw that both Emmett and Rose were nowhere in sight - they were the smart ones, leaving before they would have a chance to smell the blood- and that there was nothing I could do here. If I stayed I knew I would just make things worse.

I went to class, but I could not concentrate. Not that I paid attention most days anyways, but right now I could only think about one thing. How we were going to be able to stay here now that we were exposed. I did not even notice when Mr. Nikkel walked over to my desk and patted me on the back. I must have looked really bad.

" Jasper," he said kindly. " Is something wrong?"

I sighed. Yes something was wrong. But I couldn't tell him what was really bothering me. He probably would not have believed me if I did tell the truth. So I said the next best thing.

" Uh…it's my brother sir. He was in an accident this morning. I am awfully worried about him."

Mr. Nikkel smiled down at me. " You may go see him Mr. Cullen. You can always catch up later."

I thanked him and then walked - being careful to go slow until I was out of any human's sight- out to Edward' s car. Obviously he had gotten a ride to the hospital.

Rose, Alice and Emmett were already there. They obviously had been better at making the teachers feel sympathy for them, then I was. Although if I had actually thought about getting out of class right away , I most definitely would have beaten them here.

**This is a very short chapter….but I have had this part done for quite some time and I thought I might as well post it…more will come…but when I have more time**

**Lizzleness: thanks. And I agree there should be more Jasper Fics **

**Snoodles: YEAH… it is great to here that people like what I am doing. **

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry that I have not updated as quickly as I wanted to. I have had quite a stressful last few weeks, but I am getting on better now. YEAH I have 7 reviews….more please!!!**

**This is quite a long chapter…and it took me a while to write. It is actually quite hard to pick up all the hints that suggest what Jazz is feeling about certain situations….and his thoughts and emotions are important in this part of the story. **

**This part was one of my favourite parts of Midnight Sun, so I wanted to get the mood right. The majority of the dialogue is taken from Midnight Sun, although I did take some out, and added a bit of my own. **

**Chapter 4 **

The wait for Edward to come home from the hospital was torture, partially for me. I hate it when my family is all emotional, it gives me a headache, just trying to comprehend what everybody is feeling, why they are feeling this way , and how I might possibly make the situation less stressful. But you don't need to have my abilities to see that at the moment, Rosalie was pissed off at Edward. She hated moving, although personally I could not see why. When you never aged - and you were kind of forbidden to let people know the truth about you - moving was inevitable. I think she just liked to bitch and complain. But that was just my opinion, something most of the time my family didn't ask for.

Of course, Alice was worried. She loved Edward, like a brother, something that had taken me quite some time getting used to. At first, I must admit that I was jealous. They both have a unique gift, one that separates them from the rest of us. The ability to communicate without letting everyone else know what they are talking about. But when I feel Alice's love for me, I know. I know that while she loves Edward as a brother and would do anything for him, she loves me as a lover. And she needs me, more then she needs anything else in this world. She could move on - eventually- if something happened to Edward. But she find a way to die - or something of the equivalent - if anything happened to me. And that thought, in an odd way, comforts me.

Emmett was not mad, like I originally thought he would be . He was upset. Upset because he knew that Edward could do better. Upset because he knew that this could cause a major fight within our family. And this surprised me. I knew that he had a sensitive side, but it was a side that I rarely got to experience. A side that I wish he would sometimes show more to others.

And on top of all my siblings emotions, I had my own to deal with. I was unsure of how I felt. I was angry, yes. But being mad at Edward would be slightly hypercritical. I mean I definitely don't have a clean slate when it comes to " giving into temptation". But then again, I have never left a witness to my…well…lets just call them fumbles.

When Edward finally arrived, I knew that he was desolate, and angry. Angry at himself for exposing his family. Angry that he had not been able to control his emotions.

He walked right past us and sat down at the dinning room table. We all quickly followed, joined by Carlisle and Esme. We were all anxious to hear what Edward had to say.

I looked at my family, and sighed. This dinning room - seeing as it was obviously not used the conventional way- was often a place where we could share ideas, laugh and joke, and just be ourselves. Rarely did we sit at this table and have an argument. There was immense tension, I could feel it.

Edward looked up at all of us and paused for a moment. Then he took a deep breathe and started. " I am sorry. I didn't mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless and I take full responsibility for my actions."

" What do you mean 'take full responsibility'? Are you going to fix it?" Rose demanded.

" Not the way you mean," he replied. He was trying very hard to remain calm. At the moment he seemed to be doing a good job at that. " I am willing to leave now, if that makes things better."

"No," Esme muttered, " No Edward." It always amazes how much she loves us, and how much she is willing to sacrifice in order to make us happy. I know that if her son would have lived she would have made an excellent mother.

Edward grabbed her hand and held it. " It will only be a couple of years."

But Emmett shook his head. " Esme is right. If you leave now that will be the opposite of helpful. We must now what people are thinking."

" Alice will tell us if something major happens." he countered.

It was Carlisle's turn to disagree. " Emmett is right Edward. The girl will be more likely to talk if you disappear. We all leave or none of us leave."

" She won't say anything ," he insisted. I let out a little growl. He was treading into dangerous water, and Rose was starting to get really pissed off with him. It was just a matter of time before she exploded.

" You don't know her mind Edward," Carlisle reminded him.

" I know that much. And Alice can back up me." He looked at her for reassurance.

" I can not see what will happen if we ignore what is happening," she replied. She was tired. It was hard for her when she could not see exactly what was going to happen. It deeply upsets her when she is unsure of what is going on. She had enough of everyone not being able to decide how they were going to act.

And apparently she as not the only one who had had enough. With a loud bang, Rosalie slammed her hands down on the table. " We can't allow the human a chance to say anything. Carlisle you must see that. Even if we decided to all disappear, it is not safe to leave stories behind. We live so differently from the rest of our kind. You know there are those who are begging for an excuse to point their fingers at us. We need to be more careful then anyone else ."

" We've left rumours behind us before Rose,"

"Just rumours and suspicions , Edward. Not eyewitnesses and evidence."

" Evidence!" he replied. And then he looked at me. But I nodded my head. I had to admit, Rose was making a little bit of sense. Which was part of the reason why I had not stepped in and calmed her down yet. There other reason was that from my experience people tend to express their true opinions when they were mad. And I knew that the only way this problem would get solved would be if everyone showed their cards.

But Carlisle didn't seem to think that allowing them to argue would be beneficial " Rose-" he began, but she cut him off.

" Let me finish Carlisle. It doesn't have to be a big production. The girl hit her head today. So maybe that injury turned out to be more serious then it looked. Every mortal goes to sleep with the risk of never waking up. And others of our kind expect us to clean up after ourselves. Technically, that would be Edward's job, but it is obviously beyond his control. You know that I am capable of control. I would leave no evidence behind me."

Edward suddenly became extremely angry. "Yes, Rosalie. We all already know how proficient of an assassin you are."

She growled back.

" Edward please," Carlisle said. Then he turned to Rose. " Rosalie I looked the other way in Rochester because I felt like you needed justice. The men you killed had wronged you. This is not the same. The Swan girl is innocent."

" It's not personal," she replied through her teeth. " It's to protect us all."

There was a moment of silence as Carlisle contemplated this. It was then that I realized that Rose was right. This was about protecting ourselves. And if something was going to threaten my family, partially my wife, then it needed to be destroyed. But I also knew what happens when things like this get out of control, and that is not something I ever want to experience again.

After a while Carlisle nodded, and Rose's eyes lit up. But I knew that she would not be happy with what he had to say. There were somethings that he never compromised.

" I know you mean well Rosalie, but…I want our family to be worth protecting. The occasional accident is a regrettable part of who we are. But to murder a blameless child in cold blood is another thing entirely. I believe that the risk that she presents is a nothing compared to the risk of losing the essence of who we are. Vampires that refrain from human blood."

Although Edward was trying very hard not to show it, he was ecstatic with Carlisle's decision.

But of course Rose was not happy. " I was just trying to be responsible."

" It's being callous," Carlisle corrected her. " Every life is precious." She pouted and of course Emmett comforted her. Sometimes I do not see what he sees in Rose. For she can be cold- hearted and self centered. But I felt their love. And it was as strong as Alice and mine.

" The question," Carlisle continued " Is whether we move or not." "No," Rose complained. " We are just getting settled. And I do not want to start high school again. And besides I like it here. There is so little sun, we can almost be normal for a change." Once again I have to admit that I agree with Rosalie, something that rarely happens.

" Well we certainly don't have to decide now. We can wait until it becomes a necessity. Edward does seem certain about the girl keeping quite."

Rose snorted. And Edward gave her a cold stare. But the mood changed, and I realized that Edward was no longer focused on Rosalie. He was focused on the other person in our family who was undecided about what should happen, me.

" Jasper." I looked into his eyes and searched his feelings. He was confused. " She won't pay for my mistake. I won't allow it."

" So she benefits from it then?" I asked. I know it was a little harsh, but he needed to see both sides of this situation. And he needed to hear it from someone who didn't only think about themselves. "She should have died today Edward. Killing her would only set things right."

" I won't allow it," he repeated with great force. That surprised me. Edward never argued against me. Perhaps there was more to this then I had originally thought.

But I shook my head. He did not understand. " I won't let Alice live in danger, even a slight danger. You don't feel about someone the way I feel about her Edward. And you haven't lived through what I have lived through. You don't understand."

" I am not disputing that Jasper. But I will not let you- or anyone- hurt Isabella Swan."

I stared at him, trying to gage his determination.

"Jazz," Alice interrupted.

I looked at Edward for a moment longer, and then turned to her. " Don't bother telling me that you can protect yourself Alice. I already no that. But I still-"

" That was not what I was going to say. I was going to ask you to do me a favor."

Edward let out a little gasp. Clearly she had seen something that had shocked him.

" I know that you love me," she continued. " And you know that I love you too. But I would really appreciate it if you didn't kill Bella. First of all, Edward is serious and I hate seeing you two fight. Secondly, she is my friend. Or at least she will be."

" But…Alice.." I stammered. She was confusing me. And frustrating me. Why would she be friends with that girl? Why would she want to be?

"Alice…" Edward chocked. " But what does this mean?"

" I do not know," she replied and then she stared at me. She sometimes did that, so that she could think about me instead thinking about something she wanted to keep from Edward.

" What is it? What are you hiding from me?" Apparently he knew as well as I did, that she was trying to not let him see something.

I heard Emmett grumbled. He hated it when they had private conversations.

But she keep staring into my eyes, obviously trying very hard not to give up.

" Is it about the girl?" he demanded. " Is it about Bella?"

Alice's gaze dropped. I knew that saying the girl's name seemed to have made her lose concentration. And Edward was now seeing her vision. A vision he may regret seeing.

" NO!" he shouted, as he got to his feet and knocked his chair over in the process. He must not have liked what he had seen.

Carlisle was up over to his side the moment that Edward got up.

" Every minute you are more decided " Alice whispered. " There is really only two ways left for her. It's one way or another Edward."

"No,"

Emmett was still confused as to what was going on. "Will somebody please let the rest of us in on this little secret."

" I have to leave," Edward whispered to Alice, ignoring Emmett.

" We have already been through of this Edward." Emmett demanded. He really disliked being ignored. " You have to stay here and deal with this."

" I don't see you going anywhere Edward. I don't even know if you can leave." Alice replied.

" I don't hear that," he contradicted. Obviously he was talking about somebody's thoughts. And I had a strange feeling that it was mine. And then he put his head in his hands. " Why are you doing this to me?"

He stood there for a second, listening to whatever Alice had to say. " You love her too?" he whispered. And then he shook his head. " No, I do not have to follow that path. I will leave and change the future."

" You can try," she replied, but she sounded skeptical.

" God dammit…someone tell me what is happening" Emmett demanded.

Rose sighed. " Don't you pay attention Em. Alice sees him falling for a human." she made a gagging noise.

" What?" Emmett laughed. " Is that what's going on?" he patted Edward on the back, but Edward brushed him off.

" Fall for a human?" Esme whispered, stunned. " Fall in love with girl he saved today?"

I sighed. I need to know what both Alice and Edward thought of this. " Alice, what exactly did you see?" She turned and looked at me once again. I bet she was thinking about why I would ask her something like that. I just need to know everything before I picked a side of agree with.

" It all depends on whether he is strong enough or not. Either he kills her himself-" she turned and looked at Edward, " - which would annoy the hell out of, not to mention what it would do to you, Edward-" she turned back to me, " - or she will eventually become one of us." I heard Esme gasp in the back round. But I was not really paying attention, I was thinking about what Alice was saying.

" Neither one of those is going to happen," he shouted.

Alice went on answering my question as if he had not said anything. " It depends, he may just be strong enough not to kill her - it will be close. And it will take an amazing amount of control. The thing that he definitely does not have the strength to do is stay away from her."

Wow …I could not imagine what Edward was going through. I knew that if I was him, I would not have the ability to control myself. And then I realized that I may have been wrong to go along with the idea of killing her . For I know what it is like to love someone, and I know how I would feel if something happened to her.

After a moment Carlisle spoke up. " Well that confuses things."

" I'll say," Emmett said. There was a hint of laughter in his voice. What he found amusing in this situation was beyond me.

" I suppose the plans stay the same," Carlisle continued thoughtfully. " We'll stay, and watch. Obviously…no one will…hurt the girl." He looked at me and Rose.

I nodded my head. " I agree." If Alice saw that he would love her, then I believed that it would happen. And I will not harm someone that anyone in my family loves.

But that was not really what Edward wanted to hear, and he stalked from the house, running towards the river. He needed to be alone.

**If you want more****…****.you must review****…****it is that simple. I tend to do things that are at the front of my mind at the time. When I check fanfic, and I do not see a review, posting the next chapter goes to the back to make room for more important things . And I also have a lot going now….since have recently dropped out of school and started working full time. But when I get a review, it motivates me to add a chapter or review. **

**Oh****…****while I was re-reading Twilight I came upon a line that made me happy. Bella said just before she went into school for the first time ****"**** No one was going to bite me****"****…****I just find that slightly ironic****…**** I know****…****I am lame****…****but I love it!!!!**

**Burgundy eyes: I do not know how far I will go… it all depends how motivated I am…and how many hours I get at work**

**You've Been Slayed; Thanks…..that makes me happy….and I try hard to try and get his mood right …and thanks for saying that my fic is a jazzin' good fic…**

**SignedSealedWritten: Thanks….and yeah….tell your friends to read**

**Christine323: I will try and update as soon as possible…but now that I work full time….we will see…**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that I have not posted in a hell of a long time….but that does not mean that I have given up on this story. I am just so busy at work and with other things…..I was planning on having this a little bit longer…..but I wanted to post something now….so the scene where Edward goes to Bella's house ( and in this case Jasper follows him) will be next….and hopefully I can post that for you soon.**

**Oh….by the way…those of you who are Jalice shippers check out my profile and the link to my live journal page. I am starting a challenge I think might be fun…tell me if you think it is a good idea. **

**Chapter 5**

Edward was right. The Swan girl kept her mouth shut. Or at least she did not let on about her suspicions. If she really believed the story that Edward was right beside her when the van tried to kill her, then well he gives her way more credit then she deserves. And Edward went on still trying to figure her out. He became obsessed. Obsessed with finding out what she was thinking, obsessed with trying to understand her reactions to certain things.

As Alice, Em, Rose and I walked across the parking lot one March afternoon, all eager to go home so we could unwind and be more like ourselves, I let out a sigh as I saw what Edward was doing. He deliberately positioned his Volvo so that it would block Bella's exit out of the lot. What was he thinking?

I watched as Tyler Crowley took advantage of Bella being trapped and went to talk to her. I listened as he asked her to the dance, and she declined, saying that she was gong to Seattle that night. But why would Edward purposely cause a situation that allowed Tyler to ask her. I thought that he was supposed to love her?

We got into the car to find that Edward laughing. Which I must say was some kind of improvement. But not everyone was glad that Edward was happy.

"Let's go" Rosalie hissed. " Stop being an idiot. If you can."

He kept laughing, but did what Rose said.

None of use spoke until we pulled into the driveway.

" So do I get to talk to Bella now?" Alice asked, quite suddenly.

" No," he snapped back at her. I could sense a miniature argument coming on. I could calm them down, but what was the fun in that?

" Not fair! What am I waiting for?"

" I haven't decided anything Alice."

" Whatever Edward."

He sighed. " What is the point in me getting to know her, if I am just going to end up killing her?"

Alice paused for a second. " You do have a point."

He turned onto our driveway going over 90 and then halted to a stop inches away from the garage.

He got out of the car and slammed to down.

" Enjoy your run, " Rose yelled as Edward took off.

But I had a feeling that he wasn't just going for a fun. I looked at Alice and she nodded. She had that feeling too.

" Go," she whispered.

I nodded and took after him.

**I know it is not that long…but do not worry more will be coming…but I have work and another fic I am working on…so….be patient. **

**Reviews would be great….the move reviews I get the more motivated I am to sit down and work on the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I have realized that I have not updated this story is a long time…and that makes me sad. But I got an very nice review from an anonymous reviewer named Annie…and I just had to write some more.**

**Again I took the main idea from Midnight Sun and Twilight….but added things hear and there when I felt it was necessary or interesting **

I followed Edward for a few moments and then stopped as I noticed that he was going the in the opposite direction of Forks, and headed towards one of our more frequented hunting grounds. I figured it would be safe to give him at least some privacy when he drank. I waited patiently as he hunted well into the night, the moon and stars now out.

I looked up into the sky and then all around me and weakly smiled. It was beautiful here, I had to admit that. But it sadden me that nobody really seemed to care. Why should we care? It's not like we are still going to be here when there is no natural resources left. When there is no more thousand year old trees. That was the mentality of the majority of people these days. I sighed. They wouldn't be here, true. But I would. I wondered how much time I had left to enjoy the outdoors. And then a rather cynical thought come into my head. If there are no forests left, there is likely no animals too. I guess we would be forced to change our diet. I chuckled. Well….isn't that an interesting thought.

Suddenly I heard Edward apparently arguing with himself. He was debating whether or not he should go to Forks. It seemed the more irrational part of him won, because he started in the direction of town. And I followed.

I wondered briefly if he knew that I was following him. He probably did, but it didn't seem to stop him or even bother him.

I knew where he going before we even made it to the outskirts of town. Her house.

I watched as he slowly approached her house, probably trying to figure out if anyone in the area was still awake. And then he climbed the side of her house and slowly opened her bedroom window and slipped in.

I had to force myself not to run over there and demand to know what the hell he was doing. But I had a feeling that Edward needed to do this. But that didn't mean that I was not on my guard. If I got even the slightest feeling that something was going to happen I would be there, prepared to stop him.

I climbed a tree that was in a bush across from her house and waited. But after a while I got restless. He was changing his emotions to quickly. I hated when that happened. And then suddenly I felt something I didn't think was possible for Edward. I felt unconditional love. It was just as strong, if not stronger, then what Alice felt for me. It was so suddenly that it came as a complete shock. But at that moment I knew that I no longer had to sit here and watch over him. He wasn't going to hurt her…..at least not tonight.

I jumped out of the tree, and headed home to get ready for school tomorrow.

………………………………...................

Edward arrived at school only moments after the rest of us. I shook my head. _You were there all night…weren't you?_

He scowled at me for a moment and then at the sound of Bella's truck pulling into the parking lot, was off. I swear, if he doesn't pay more attention to what he is doing she is going to pick up on some things. And sure enough moments later I heard her ask him. " How do you do that?"

" Do what?" he replied causally.

" Appear out of thin air?"

_Watch it….she is more observant then you give her credit_

He ignored me and continued to talk to her. I followed Alice, Rose and Emmett into the school.

The first half of the day went by uneventful. I spent the majority of my morning watching Alice, who was in both my Art and Spanish class. I often wondered why such a beautiful creature could possible feel the way she does about me. But why question something so wonderful.

At lunch time we walked hand in hand to the cafeteria for another rather boring hour and a half of sitting and pretending to eat. As we walked down the hall we meet up with Rosalie and Emmett who were acting a little to inappropriate for high school. I raised my eyebrows at them and Emmet raised his hand a couple of inches so that it now rested on Rose's lower back and not her ass. Sometimes those to were just to much.

Suddenly Alice stopped walking. She appeared to be having a vision. She frowned. " He is not going to sit with us today. He wants to get to know her."

Rose scowled and let go of Emmett's hand as we entered the lunch room. She stalked right pasted Edward without looking at him and didn't even bother to stand in line to buy her fake lunch.

I gave him a weak smile as I walked by. _Good Luck. _He nodded.

Alice smiled at him.

" Keep out of it, Alice" he muttered. And then she frowned. We followed Emmett to the our table in the corner.

I watched as Bella stood in line for lunch and only bought a drink. That was odd….oh whatever. Why do I care if the girl eats or not?

She sat down with her friends. And then I heard Jessica whisper. " Edward Cullen is staring at you again."

She wiped around and stared back. He motioned with his finger for her to join him. And then he winked. Emmett laughed and I shook my head. Rose growled.

I watched as she walked over to Edward's table, tripping twice. Wow she was rather clumsy, even for a human.

I stopped listening to them talk for a while and focused on the salad I was supposed to be eating. It looked disgusting.

Suddenly I heard something that made me turn back to look at Edward and his new found friend. Apparently this caught everyone else's attention too, because we were now all staring.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are?"

I felt a surge of panic.

" Are you having any luck?" he asked, trying to remain calm.

" Not too much."

I felt a wave of sudden relief.

I continued to listen to their conversation. He was trying to convince her that he wasn't a good person, but she just wasn't believing him. Oh, if she only knew that truth. But strangely I had the feeling that if she did know the truth it wouldn't change much. She was odd that way.

Suddenly Alice tapped me on the shoulder. " We better go Jazz"

I nodded. And I gave Edward one quick glance before I got up to go to class. I wish that I was in Bio with Edward and Bella, then I would have an excuse to skip and find out more about this strange relationship that Edward was playing at. But, I had history. I can was kind of looking forward to history today. We were once again going to be talking about the Civil War.

**I am happy that I have continued this story…I really like it. **

**MOVIE SPOILERS**

**I went to see the movie for the second time last night, and over all I was impressed. I really liked the minor characters in this movie. Like Mike, Jessica, Billy and Charlie. Particularly Charlie. The only thing I was really disappointed about was the fact that beside Edward, the Cullens were not in this movie very much. Especially Alice and Jasper. Which sucks because Jasper is my Edward Cullen. ( ….that sounds odd…but you know what I mean) **

**The second time I went with the lady that I live with…she is in her 60's and has never heard of Twilight. After the movie all she could talk about was Bert Patz's eyes and how gorgeous he was …..she liked it so much she is reading the books and is going to see the movie again on the weekend!! **

**And might I add that this movie had the longest attempt at a kiss scene I think I have ever seen….it took them like 35 seconds to kiss ( yes I am a freak…the second time I went I counted) **

**Anyways….reviews would make me so happy!!!**


End file.
